Christine Albertson
'Christine Danielle Albertson ' is a future 1st year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Christine has beautiful golden hair with brown eyes. She usually does different things to her hair, but most of the time, she curls it. Biography Christine, born Christine Danielle Albertson, is the 6th child of Danielle and Richard Albertson and also their 5th daughter. She was born and raised in England, as her family had moved from Reykjavík. She was naturally taught to speak Icelandic as her entire family was Icelandic, however, she did learn English as well. She wasn't really expected to do much while her family was busy doing stuff to their new house. But it did not stop her from helping out every now and then. She learnt English faster and better than Icelandic, but she mastered both by the time she was 7. Although her older siblings, already in school, still spent some time with her. While out, however, Christine was generally with her twin, Toby. She did grow close to him, but not quite as close. If anything, Christine grew close to Hazel, and likes to look up to her and her successes. It's not like she doesn't like her other siblings, but she likes Hazel the most. She tried to spend as much time with her as possible. When alone, Christine found herself sketching and playing chess at the same time. She often thought long before making moves in chess, and usually she considers all possible opposition moves. She liked these long games, as they really got her thinking. She spent a lot of her childhood, doing this. She never got bored, and claims that it's "better to have a trained and seasoned mind" rather than "one that doesn't know what it exists for". She occasionally spent some of her time doing this with siblings. As the years went by, it was almost time for Christine to make her mark in Hogwarts. Her siblings have said that it'd be great, but she will never know for herself... Personality and Traits Christine has social anxiety, and is rather uncomfortable talking to people who are not her friends or someone she knows. She is also incredibly shy, and tends to prefer to not strike out in a conversation. If in a conversation, she usually steers away from personal matters. However, when one really gets to know Christine, she is playful, and friendly. She can also appear to be intellectual, which she is, but generally never displays this in front of people. She speaks with a way to make sense to people as her intelligent mind may not make sense at times. Skills and Magical Abilities Strategy Christine is a strategist, having played chess ever so often. She has her own strategy on life, as well as, numerous other strategies when interacting. Searching Christine is excellent at searching for specific items. When told to look for something, she'll usually be first to find it. Talk Bubble Belongings Wand Christine's wand is a 14 inch, Hazel with Dragon Heartstring. A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner’s emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably (From Hazel). Gallery Christine's Model is Chloë Grace Moretz. Christine1.jpg Christine2.jpg Christine3.jpg Trivia *Christine speaks Icelandic and English. *Her theme song is The Way, by Ariana Grande